


Suggestions

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Control, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Psychological Torture, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Alastor wakes up unable to remember where he is or what has happened, all he's sure of is he's in pain.
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> There is rape in this fic, if you don't want to read that, don't read this. The sentences that are entirely in italics are Alastor's thoughts, just in case it's difficult to tell.

Alastor could barely remember what had happened or how he'd gotten into this situation, all he knew for certain was that his jaw and hips hurt. He had just woken up, but he couldn't really focus, or move all that much. He gasped softly when something scaly squeezed around his waist before he was met with glowing red eyes. He slumped slightly, overcome with a horrible relaxed feeling. Pentious snickered and cupped Alastor's cheek

"It would appear the great Radio Demon isn't infallible after all,"He cooed condescendingly, keeping his eyes locked with Alastor's "Now, be a good little deer and kiss me."

_ Not likely! _

Alastor leaned in and pressed a kiss to Pentious' lips.

_ No! _

Pentious buried his hands in Alastor's hair and deepened the kiss, tightening his tail around Alastor's waist, still holding the eye contact.

_ Ah. Hypnosis. How frustrating. I have to break eye contact somehow. _

Pentious pulled away from the kiss and ruffled Alastor's hair 

"How delicious," He purred.

Alastor swallowed thickly, panting heavily. Pentious licked up the side of Alastor's face and shuddered

"Beg me to fuck you, call me 'Master'," He hummed.

_ No! No, no no! _

"Please fuck me, Master. I want you to fuck me," Alastor pleaded, a bolt of arousal shooting through him.

Pentious snickered

"You're  _ so  _ horny aren't you?" He hissed.

Alastor couldn't stop the moan at the horrible amount of arousal suddenly flooding his body

"Y-Yes Master," He stammered, visibly trembling, erection straining against his pants.

Pentious uncoiled his tail and let Alastor drop to his knees

"Strip for me."

Alastor slowly shed his clothes with unsteady hands, whimpering whenever he'd accidentally brush sensitive spots on his body. He knelt in front of Pentious, still maintaining eye contact, awaiting more commands. Pentious' eyes dropped to look Alastor over.

_ It's not breaking… I still can't move. _

"Aren't we pretty?" Pentious cooed while running his hands over Alastor's body, making him shudder.

"Thank you, Master."

_ Stop talking! _

Pentious smirked

"You want to please me, right?"

Alastor nodded

"I'll do anything you ask, Master."

_ I am going to kill this serpent! _

Alastor gasped slightly when two, thick, wet cocks pressed against his face

"Suck them," Pentious ordered.

Alastor wrapped a hand around each and slowly took the left one into his mouth, looking up at Pentious for approval. Hypnotized or not, he wasn't very experienced. Pentious tangled a hand in Alastor's hair and pushed him all the way down. Alastor's eyes widened and he gagged, hard. Tears welled up in his eyes and he whimpered, body lurching.

_ Stop! Please stop. _

Pentious yanked Alastor off and snickered as he gasped for breath

"Tell me you liked that."

"I… I liked choking on your cock, Master," Alastor panted, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hold still."

Pentious gripped Alastor's antlers and slowly thrusted both dicks as far in as they would go. Alastor put his hands on Pentious' hips and whimpered, pleading with his eyes for him to stop.

_ I can't breathe and my jaw hurts. Please stop. _

Pentious tightened his grip and let his head hang back as he fucked Alastor's mouth

"You like how it tastes, don't you?" He purred, pulling out so Alastor could answer.

Alastor covered his mouth to cough

"Yes Master," He mumbled breathlessly, quickly getting back into position.

Pentious grinned and rubbed his cocks against Alastor's face

"You know, If I told you to broadcast this right now, you would," He informed.

Alastor's eyes twitched slightly and radio static sounded in the air.

_ I'll  _ **_kill_ ** _ you. _

"Now now, no need to get so angry. I know you're in there, this must be driving you mad," He teased.

_ Fuck you! _

Alastor opened his mouth and licked up the side of the right cock, moaning at the taste

"I love how your cocks taste, Master," He chirped.

Pentious ruffled his hair

"Really, I'm just helping you be more honest with yourself. You wouldn't be  _ so  _ obedient if you didn't secretly want this."

_ You keep telling yourself that. _

"I know you probably refuse to believe that, but it's true. In order for hypnosis to work, it has to be at least  _ somewhat  _ voluntary, Pentious hummed while petting Alastor's ears.

Alastor leaned into the gently petting and cooed contently. 

_ Stop… touching me… Like this. _

"Get on your knees."

Alastor quickly obeyed, looking over his shoulder expectantly. Pentious slithered over to him and bent over, immediately plunging his long tongue into Alastor, who cried out in surprise before shuddering and moaning at the feeling.

_ No! No, stop, I… I don't want to feel good. _

Pentious thrusted his tongue in and out, making sure to pay special attention to Alastor's prostate. The sounds he was making were divine, and Pentious couldn't get enough. He pulled his tongue out, moaning softly before gently raking his fangs through Alastor's tail fur

"Did you like that, pet? Be honest,"

_ No… _

"Yes Master."

Pentious snickered before lining his cocks up with Alastor's hole

"This is going to hurt, but you're going to love it anyway, right?" He hissed.

_ What!? No! Stop! I don't want those  _ **_things_ ** _ inside me! _

"Yes Master, please hurt me!"

Pentious gripped Alastor's hips and slowly pressed inside him. Alastor went rigid and his jaw dropped as he moaned, long and lewd. Like a whore.

_ How embarrassing… _

Pentious cursed softly as he bottomed out, laying his chest across Alastor's back

"You're…  _ Impossibly  _ tight," He groaned.

Alastor panted heavily, legs trembling like crazy as he was forced to take the girth of two cocks at once.

_ Stop, stop, stop! Get out! _

His arms twitched as he fought to regain control. Something Pentious immediately took note of. He grabbed Alastor's head and forced him to look over his shoulder, locking eyes with him

"You  _ will  _ obey me. It is your  _ greatest  _ desire to please me. You will follow my  _ every  _ order, and doing so will bring you  _ immense  _ pleasure," He hissed, eyes glowing.

Alastor immediately went lax 

"I will obey you, Master. My only need and desire is to bring you pleasure in any way that I can," He mumbled, completely monotone.

_ I… I will obey you…? _

Pentious smirked and released Alastor's hair, just letting him slump slightly

"Good boy."

He tightly gripped Alastor's hips again and started slowly thrusting in and out of him. Alastor tilted his head back and whimpered

"I-It hurts, Master!" He whined.

Pentious spanked him and snickered

"But you love it anyway?" He purred.

_ I love it…? _

"Yes Master! I love when you hurt me!"

_ It hurts so badly… Daddy stop… _

Pentious sunk his fangs into Alastor's shoulder as he came. Alastor trembled, tears streaming down his cheeks

"Thank you, Master," He sniffled "I deserve to be hurt."

Pentious pulled out and away, grabbing Alastor's face and forcing eye contact

"I'm going to make you cum now-" He pressed three fingers into Alastor's hole, leaking cum "-it will be the  _ greatest  _ orgasm you have ever had-" He pressed his fingers against Alastor's prostate, massaging it eagerly "-after it is finished, you will fall into a deep sleep and when you wake up you will remember none of this, but you will still be under my control. Understood?"

Alastor pressed back against Pentious' hand and nodded

"Yes Master!" He mewled.

Pentious snickered and turned his attention to his fingers, buried inside Alastor

"Good boy," He praised, pressing a fourth finger in and pumping them in and out.

Alastor threw his head back and moaned, arching his back and rocking against Pentious' hand. His cock twitched with the need to cum

"M-Master, I'm so close," He whimpered.

Pentious shivered, time for his favorite part

"Hold it. Don't cum until I tell you to," He ordered.

Alastor went rigid and whimpered, clamping down on Pentious' fingers.

_ No! Please… It feels so good. I… I need to cum! _

Pentious toyed with Alastor's tail as he finger fucked him, just loving the way the fluffy little thing twitched when Alastor was close to cumming. It was the cutest thing, not even hypnosis could still it, which meant it was totally subconscious, so Alastor probably had no idea. He tormented Alastor's prostate, snickering when he cried out desperately 

"Cum for me, pet."

Alastor arched and sobbed, eyes rolling back as an intense orgasm ripped through him. Just as Pentious instructed, he immediately passed out after.

Alastor blinked the bleariness from his eyes after he woke up. He could barely remember what had happened or how he'd gotten into this situation, all he knew for certain was that his jaw and hips hurt. He gasped softly when something scaly squeezed around his waist before he was met with glowing red eyes.

"It would appear the great Radio Demon isn't infallible after all."

**Author's Note:**

> As the end would imply, the events of this fic have been going on for a while now.


End file.
